


Pretty Boy

by LilAnnieSunshine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Yuri is 18, jj is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnnieSunshine/pseuds/LilAnnieSunshine
Summary: Beautiful.For Yuri Plisetsky it was both a blessing and a curse.Yuri is tired of the being stuck in the role his beauty has written him so he decides to go to a bar while at Skate Canada.He runs into trouble with JJ as the only one who can help.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelyspiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyspiral/gifts).



Beautiful.

            For Yuri Plisetsky it was both a blessing and a curse.

            Yuri was a very pretty little boy. Cherubic even, despite his temper. Shiny blonde hair, rosy cheeks, pink lips, and blue eyes. The spitting image of his mother.

            Grandpa always said the only way he could tell Yuri’s baby pictures apart from his mother’s is that she was usually wearing a pink bow.

            He inherited her beauty. He inherited her talent.

            Many little boys in skating were beautiful, but without talent, it meant nothing.

            With his talent, Yuri was the most beautiful of all. The Russian Fairy.

            Except he wasn’t the Russian Fairy.

            He was the Russian Punk. He was rage and grit and attitude. He was bold and edgy. He felt like a tiger in a gilded cage. Something that was supposed to be free but was kept prisoner by its beauty.

            A tiger in a cage. Just how Lilia and Yakov wanted.

            Yuri appreciated Lilia, he really did. She was the one person in his life who taught him to embrace his beauty. Beauty is power. Beauty is strength. Beauty is a crushing force of righteousness. If the world saw beauty as Lilia did, maybe he’d be okay with being the Russian Fairy.

            Yuri wasn’t the only one who was branded with the word “beautiful.” There was the Chinese skater, Guang Hong. He entered the senior division the same year as Yuri despite being two years older. Guang was pretty. Gentle and shy and kind. Guang _wanted_ to be beautiful, but without talent he came up short.

            Yuri would give him the descriptor in a heartbeat if he could.

            Without any competition, the title of “Beautiful” was Yuri’s and Yuri’s alone. And with that, his public image was basically written for him. Judges were bad. Fans were worse. Worst of all was JJ.

            JJ never hesitated to remind Yuri of his beauty.

            _“Gorgeous as always, princess.”_

_“Ladies first.”_

_“Just like a little kitten.”  
            _ What Yuri hated most about JJ was his freedom. JJ wasn’t Beautiful like Yuri, or Sexy like Chris, or Strong like Otabek.

            JJ was “King JJ.”

            Some made up concept that gave JJ the freedom to define it as he chose. JJ was handsome. JJ was in a band. JJ did charity work. JJ had his own line of athletic wear. JJ was whatever he wanted to be. And Yuri _hated_ it.

            He especially hated being in JJ’s hometown of Montreal for Skate Canada. The “JJ Style” was inescapable.

            He watched from his hotel room as other skaters and their friends left the hotel to go out on the town, while he was stuck staring at the four dumb walls of his hotel room. Otabek wasn’t there so he had no one he wanted to hang out with. Not like Lilia would let him go out anyway. At 18 years old he had nowhere to go.

            Yuri stared at his costume, all soft and white with feathers and cutouts. Yuri _hated_ that costume. He didn’t dare turn on the TV, he knew all they would have to say is how angelic he was.

            He wasn’t. He was a punk and he would prove it. Yuri rifled through his suitcase, throwing on black skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots and his badass new tiger t-shirt he got while visiting a flea market. He didn’t know who Ed Hardy was or why he would just get rid of that awesome tiger t-shirt but Ed’s loss was Yuri’s gain. He put on a pair of sunglasses and put up the hood of his black hoodie. He was going out.

            He was surprised he managed to evade notice so far, surprised that King JJ’s hometown wasn’t more in the know about ice skating. Maybe it was because they were all too busy collectively sucking JJ’s dick to care about the competition. Yuri would show them.

            He passed a club. Loud beats pulsed through the windows. The sickly sweet scent of cocktails, body spray, and perfume beckoned him. A velvet rope and a bouncer twice his size, were the only things keeping him from letting loose.

            “Fat chance, kid.” Said the bouncer noticing Yuri. “You’ve got to be somebody to get into this club.”

            “I am somebody, asshole. I’m Yuri Plisetsky. The Ice Tiger of Russia.”

            The bouncer laughed. “Wow, kid. If you’re picking a celebrity you should’ve picked one I’ve heard of. And what’s with that voice?”

            Yuri glared at him. “This is how I talk, asshole. Whatever, you’re just a waste of space.”

            The bouncer stopped laughing. He glared and clenched his fists. “What did you just say to me, brat?”

            Yuri reared back like he was getting ready to fight. “I said –“

            Yuri was silenced by a large arm pulling him into a hug. “Hey, Kitten. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

            Yuri pried himself out of JJ’s arms and glared at him.

            The bouncer looked on, completely star struck. “You’re Jean Jaques Leroy.”

            “In the flesh.” JJ flashed his 1000 watt smile. “Always nice to meet one of my loyal subjects. I’ll have to apologize for the kitten. She’s not used to hearing ‘no.’”

            “JJ.” Yuri seethed.

            JJ put a finger up to his lips.

            “Why don’t we put this nasty business behind us. You let us in and I’ll keep an eye on the kitten. You’ll have nothing to worry about.”

            “Yeah, okay.” Said the bouncer still in shock he was meeting _the_ JJ Leroy.

            “Good man.” Said JJ giving him a wink and a $20 note. “Come on, Kitten.” JJ placed his hand on Yuri’s lower back and led him inside.

            Once inside Yuri grabbed JJ’s Fingers and twisted them off of his back. “Let’s get one thing straight, asshole. I am not here with you. I am here alone.”

            “Whatever you want, Kitten.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes and started to walk away. JJ caught his arm. “Just check in from time to time.”

            Yuri stared up at JJ in disbelief.

            “And let me walk you back to the hotel.” JJ added.

            Yuri pried his arm loose. “Whatever.” He handed his coat to the coat check and went off into the bar.

            Yuri made his way up to the bar and screamed “vodka” at the closest bartender. The bartender ignored him in favor of other guests. Men shoved past him. Yuri stomped his foot and hit one of the men in the back.

            “I was in line, asshole.” Said Yuri.

            The man turned around, glaring at Yuri underneath his blue baseball hat. “Don’t start things you can’t finish, kid.”

            JJ came over and stepped in front of Yuri. “He’s finished. Don’t be rude, kitten.”

            “Better be.” Said the man.

            JJ tapped another bartender on the shoulder. She smiled at J like she had just seen a dead relative had just come back to life.

            “One lager and one Vodka and Sprite.” Said JJ.

            The bartender made their drinks right away. Then JJ took a selfie with her.

            Yuri rolled his eyes as JJ handed him his drink. Yuri sipped it gingerly.

            “You’re welcome.” JJ winked at him.

            Yuri felt his cheeks flush. “I’m going to dance. Without you.” He said, walking away.

            “Have fun.”

            Yuri got out on the dance floor. He danced by himself. He danced like no one was watching. Without anyone recognizing him or policing his behavior he was free. He flew too close to the sun, knocking another dancer in the back of the head.

            “What the hell?” said the dancer, turning around. It was the man in the blue baseball cap. “I warned you kid –“ he reared back, getting ready to throw a punch.

            JJ swooped in, grabbing the man by the arm and fist. “Hey, hey. Calm down. My friend here didn’t mean it. He’s excited is all. Young, dumb, not thinking of the consequences.” Then JJ looked at Yuri. “We’re leaving. Now. No more trouble.”

            The man in the blue baseball cap backed off. “Next time you won’t be so lucky, kid. Next time your boyfriend won’t be there to look out for you.”

            Yuri blushed furiously. Embarrassment and anger colored his face. “I’m –“

            “Go get your coat.” JJ said, cutting him off.

            “I have to take a leak.” Yuri mumbled, walking away from JJ.

            “Give me your ticket. I’ll wait for you at the front door.”

            Yuri reluctantly reached into his pocket and handed JJ the crumpled up ticket.

            Yuri wandered into the bathroom where he saw the man in the blue baseball cap. He took a deep breath and walked over to one of the urinals.

            “The lady’s room is that way, brat.”

            Yuri bit back an insult and went about his business.

            “Hey, brat. I’m talking to you.” The man turned Yuri around.

            Even with his pants half undone Yuri glared defiantly at the man. “What do you want?”

            “I want you to make up for your rude behavior. Apologize. On your knees, brat.” The man moved to push Yuri down.

            Yuri lost it. He kicked the man. “Do you have any idea who I am? I’m the Ice Tiger of Russia.” Yuri threw a punch.

            The man caught it. “Someone needs to teach you some manners.”

            Yuri spat in his face.

            The man twisted Yuri’s arm behind his back and spat on him.

            JJ tapped his foot as he waited for Yuri. He checked his phone. It doesn’t take 10 minutes for someone to pee. Yuri probably skipped out on him, he thought. JJ knew Yuri didn’t like him. He was trying to change that. He didn’t treat Yuri any different than his older brothers treated him. Then again, Yuri didn’t have any older brothers to compare to. Did Yuri skip out on him? JJ knew Yuri would want his jacket back. JJ was a nice enough guy to give it back to him the next day, even if Yuri ditched him.

            Then JJ had a terrible thought. What if he’s lost? What if he’s hurt? He expelled those thoughts from his mind and tried to keep calm. First, thing was first he’d check the bathroom to see if Yuri _was_ telling the truth.

            JJ’s heart sank when he entered the bathroom. Yuri was down on all fours and the man in the blue baseball cap was forcing his head into the toilet. His next thought wasn’t a thought at all. It was felling. Pure rage fell over JJ. He flung the man off of Yuri and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He pulled Yuri up, onto his feet.

            Yuri gasped for air. His face was dripping wet and his pants were unbuttoned, underwear peeking out.

            “Shit.” said JJ. He pulled his own bright red Canada hoodie off and put it on Yuri. It swallowed Yuri whole, coming down to his thighs and past his hands. JJ took Yuri’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and out of the bar. Yuri went along with, JJ completely numb.

            JJ hailed the first cab he saw. He got in the back seat and pulled Yuri into a hug, kissing his temple. “You’re okay. You’re okay now.” JJ took one of Yuri’s small hands and rolled the arms of the hoodie up so that it wasn’t covering Yuri’s hands, then he did the other. “You want to button up your pants now?”

            Yuri was so shocked with the whole experience he hadn’t said a word. He got in a fight, his head was forced into a toilet for so long he lost track of time, and now he was in a cab with JJ telling him everything would be okay.

            “Yuri? Do you want to button up your pants now?”

            Yuri lifted the end of the hoodie up and buttoned his pants. “I think he broke my zipper.”

            JJ closed his eyes, like it hurt to look at Yuri’s unzipped pants. “You can keep my hoodie on. It covers the damage.”

            The cab rolled up to their hotel. JJ paid the driver and got out of the cab, offering his arm to Yuri.

            Yuri took JJ’s arm, telling himself he was only doing it because he was in shock from the whole ordeal.

            They got in the elevator. “What’s your room number?” JJ asked.

            “524.” Answered Yuri.

            JJ pressed the 5 button. The elevator pinged shortly after and JJ walked Yuri to his room.

            Yuri just stared at JJ.

            JJ gestured for Yuri to open up the door.

            “It’s in my jacket.” Yuri said.

            JJ realized he had been holding Yuri’s jacket the whole time. Maybe they were both a little shell-shocked. “Here.” JJ handed the jacket back to Yuri.

            Yuri got the card key out of his wallet and opened the door. He went in. JJ followed him inside.

            JJ closed the door. Yuri sat on the bed. “I need to take a shower.”

            “Okay, I’ll go –“ JJ turned to leave.

            “No!” Yuri blurted out. His eyes pleaded silently for JJ to stay.

            JJ crossed the floor to Yuri, taking one of his hands. “I’ll be back in a minute. I need to grab a few things. Take your shower. I’ll be back by the time you get out.”

            “Okay.” Said Yuri, handing JJ the key to his room.

            JJ made his way up to his room. He got out his phone and called Otabek. It rang until it went to voicemail. JJ called again, this time Otabek answered.

            “Jean, do you have any idea what time it is here?”

            JJ forgot Otabek was competing in the Cup of China. “It’s important. It’s about Yuri.”

            “Dammit, JJ. What did you say to him now?” said Otabek sounding somehow both more awake and more exhausted.

            “It’s nothing I said. “ JJ told Otabek the whole story, from getting Yuri into the club to leaving him in his hotel room. “I just don’t know what to do, man.”

            “He needs company but he’s not going to want to involve anyone else. You have to be there for him.”

            “He hates me, Otabek.”

            “He doesn’t hate you. He just can’t stand you. Yuri’s too proud to ask for help. What would you do if one of your little brothers or sisters was in the situation?”

            “Well for Cosette, I’d make her pancakes and Alexandre likes watching a funny movie, and –“

            “What do you think Yuri would like?”

            “I don’t know.”

            “Isn’t Chris there?”

            “Yeah, so?”

            “He usually travels with Princess.”

            “Who’s Princess?”

            “His cat, Jean. I stay off social media as much as possible and even I know this. Anyway, Yuri is obsessed with her. He says she and Potya would have the cutest kittens ever. Go find Chris, see if you can’t borrow her for a an hour or two.”

            “Okay.” JJ quickly packed a bag for himself and set off to Chris’s room. He could tell which one it was, by the moaning sounds outside the door getting louder and louder. JJ blushed and knocked on the door.

            The moaning stopped. Chris answered the door a few moments later. “Ah, JJ. We weren’t expecting company.” Every word Chris said somehow sounded like an innuendo.

            “I have a favor to ask you.”

            “Oh?” said Chris with a sleepy smile. He gave JJ a slow wink.

            “Not… _that_ …kind of favor. I was wondering I could borrow Princess for a little while. You sound like you need a cat sitter.”

            “Do I?” Smirked Chris. “And what do you get in return for watching my cat?”

            “Well, Yuri –“

            “Oh, it’s for Yuri. Trying to win his heart?”

            “It’s not like that. He’s just –“

            “Say no more, I trust my little Princess with Yuri. Good luck, JJ.” Said Chris winking again as he handed JJ the cat carrier.

            JJ made his way back down to Yuri’s hotel room. He unlocked the door to find Yuri sitting on the bed, in his pajamas waiting for him.

            “You’re back.” Said Yuri sounding like he didn’t believe JJ would actually come back.

            “Yes. And I brought a present.” JJ let Princess out of her carrier. She stepped out regally and padded over to Yuri.

            “Princess!” Yuri shouted with glee, petting the cat. “Who’s a pretty kitty? You are…” Yuri cooed at her.

            Princess purred contently.

            “You didn’t tell Chris –“

            “I didn’t have to. He thinks I’m trying to win your affections. Then he just handed me the cat.”

            “Oh.” Yuri blushed. “Chris is an idiot.”

            JJ sat down on the bed next to Yuri and ran a hand through his damp hair. “How do you feel?”

            “Better.”

            “Are you –“

            “I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “I was going to say ‘are you hungry?’” It was a lie but JJ wasn’t about to force information out of Yuri.

            “Yeah.” Said Yuri. “I guess I am.”

            “How does pancakes sound?”

            “It’s midnight.”

            “Ah, that makes it the AM. We should definitely order you some pancakes.”

            Yuri rolled his eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re doing this because of ‘JJ Style.’”

            JJ grinned. “It’s JJ –“ Yuri hit him with a pillow. Princess mewed indignantly and walked across the room with her tail in the air. JJ laughed. “Seriously, it’s because they’re good. And you’ll get real maple syrup here.” JJ called in the order to 24 hour room service. “Want to watch TV?”

            “Sure. Said Yuri, flopping down on the bed.”

            “Anything in particular?”

            “Surprise me.”

            JJ shrugged and flipped through the channels. “No way!” said JJ stopping on a movie channel.

            “What?” asked Yuri.

            “ _Blades of Glory_ is on! And it just started!”

            “What’s Blades of Glory?”

            “Seriously? You’re a skater and you’ve never seen _Blades of Glory?_ We _have_ to fix this! It stars Will Farrell. He’s only one of the funniest guys on earth.”

            JJ and Yuri were settled into the bed, eating their pancakes and watching _Blades of Glory._ Princess lounged on the foot of the bed, by Yuri.

            “How are those pancakes treating you?” asked JJ, watching Yuri wolf the pancakes down.   

            “They’re okay.” Mumbled Yuri in between bites. Yuri quickly finished and put his plates off to the side. Princess got up and sat in Yuri’s lap.

            “I’d say they’re more than okay. Was I right or what?”

            Yuri rolled his eyes, changing the subject. “Isn’t she just the most well behaved cat? She doesn’t bug us when we’re eating. She’s such a lady.”

            “Well I guess you two have something in common.” JJ laughed.

            Yuri cringed at the comment. JJ didn’t seem to notice.

            “Keep it down, loser. Your snorting is so loud I can’t hear. I’m trying to watch the movie.”

            “Kitten’s got claws.”

            “I’m a tiger.” Yuri growled out.

            “Okay, then Tiger.” JJ gave Yuri’s cheek a pinch.

            Yuri swatted his hand away and kept watching the movie. Laughing genuinely at every line Will Farrell said.

            _“I see you got fat.”_ Said Jimmy Mackelroy.

            _“I see you still look like a 15 year old girl but not hot.”_ Said Chaz Michael Michaels.

            Yuri and JJ both laughed.

            “How many years until you’re as fat as piggy on the off season?” laughed Yuri poking JJ’s abs. _“He did have a nice body…”_

And then JJ said _it._ “Well, you were always hot. But it took 3 for you to stop looking like a 15 year old girl.” JJ laughed.

            Yuri hit him as hard as he could in the gut.

            “Hey!” JJ grabbed Yuri’s small hand.

            “I’m not a girl!” Yuri screamed. “And you’re a self absorbed piece of Canadian moose shit!”

            JJ got up off the bed, pulling Yuri up with him. “You seem to have a real bad habit pissing off people that are bigger than you.” Princess jumped off the bed and retreated into the bathroom.

            “Let me go you fucking loser!” Said Yuri squirming in JJ’s grasp.

            “Christ, Yuri. You can’t keep acting like this, one day you’re going to piss off the wrong guy and I might not be able to step in to help you.”

            “I didn’t ask for your help!”

            “Do you have any idea what could’ve happened to you if I wasn’t there?” There was pain in JJ’s eyes. He really didn’t want to think of what would have happened if he didn’t step in. He was already kicking himself for not escorting Yuri to the bathroom earlier that night.

            Yuri saw the pain in JJ’s eyes. He couldn’t stop himself, he was going to exploit it. Yuri stared at JJ in defiance. “What _would’ve_ happened to me if you didn’t step in.”  
            JJ locked his jaw. He threw Yuri on the bed and towered over him. He pinned Yuri’s hands to the bed.

            “Hey what are you –“ Yuri started as he squirmed against JJ.

            JJ cut him off by lifting Yuri’s shirt up. Yuri stilled, looking at JJ in fear.

            JJ brought both hands down and started tickling Yuri’s sides. He was pleased to find out that Yuri is _very_ ticklish.

            “Hey! Stop that!” He said between laughs. He hit JJ’s shoulders but not hard, he wasn’t angry…or at least as angry as he was before.

            JJ hugged Yuri tight. Yuri stilled in his arms. “I don’t want to think of what he would’ve done to you if I didn’t step in. I know you don’t like me but if anyone ever touched you…I…Christ, Yuri if anyone ever touched you.” JJ couldn’t find the words. He kissed Yuri’s temple.

            Yuri just let himself be held. It was like the first time he saw Yuuri choke on the ice after they became friends. Or the first time he saw Viktor as an irresponsible moron and not a god. JJ was…decent. JJ had been decent the whole night…mostly.

            “I don’t like being called a girl.” Said Yuri softly.

            “I know you’re not a girl –“

            “The whole world treats me like I’m some priceless porcelain doll. People treat me like something that should be seen and not heard. They craft an image of me and expect me to fill it. I’m not the dainty little girl they want. I’m the Ice Tiger Of Russia. I’m the Russian Punk.”

            JJ stroked Yuri’s hair. “That must be hard when you’re so beautiful.”

            “I’m not a girl.” Said Yuri, pulling away.

            “I know. You’re the most beautiful boy in the entire world.”

            “No. I’m a punk. I’m only beautiful to please a crowd. I’m not really –“

            “Tigers are beautiful.”

            “So?”

            JJ took Yuri’s face in one of his big hands. “I think you’re beautiful as the Ice Tiger of Russia. I think you’re beautiful as the Russian Fairy _and_ the Russian Punk. You’re a force of nature, a beauty all your own.”

            Yuri blushed. JJ understood. JJ could see Yuri’s real beauty. The beauty that was strength and power and a crushing force of righteousness. The beauty only Lilia and few others could see.

            “I would like very much to kiss you.” Said JJ as he took Yuri’s face in his hand.

            Yuri could only nod yes. He couldn’t find the words. His rival was going to kiss him.

            JJ gently brushed Yuri’s lips with his and puckered his lips in a firm but gentle kiss. It felt like ages to Yuri before JJ let go. To JJ it only felt like half a second.

            “That was…nice.” Said Yuri.

            “That’s…JJ Style.” Said JJ with purpose.

            Yuri laughed and hit JJ’s chest gently.

            Princess came back in the room, meowing to remind Yuri and JJ she was still there.

            “We better get her back up to Chris.” Said JJ. He scooped the cat up and placed her in her carrier. He grabbed his bag and moved toward the door.

            “Will you sleep in here with me tonight?” Yuri blurted out.

            “Of course. First I have to get this little kitten to bed then I can focus on you, Kit-” JJ stopped himself.

            “Yeah.” Said Yuri, getting in bed.

            JJ took Princess back up to Chris.

            “So, did my little Princess help you win his heart?”

            “What do you think?” said JJ smiling.

            “I think that things went better than what you want me to think. I can keep a secret. I was young once.” Chris winked.

            “Thank you, Chris.”

            “No. Thank you. Princess shouldn’t have to watch me when I’m…in my element.”

            “Okay.”

            JJ went back to Yuri, who was already under the covers. JJ chose to sleep on top of the comforter instead.

            “Get under the covers, idiot.” Growled Yuri.

            “Okay.” Chuckled JJ. He got under the covers and pulled Yuri into his arms. “Better?”

            “Too tight.” Yuri squirmed until he was comfortable in JJ’s arms. The two started to drift off to sleep. “JJ,” started Yuri softly.

            “Yes, lovely?”

            “Don’t call me that…but…it’s okay…if you want to call me…” Yuri mumbled the last word.

            “What was that?” JJ couldn’t hear him.

            “You can call me…if you want.” Yuri mumbled again.

            “One more time.” Yuri could hear the smile in JJ’s voice.

            “You know what I said.”

            “No I didn’t.”

            “I want you to call me kitten!” he blurted out.

            “That’s better, Kitten.” JJ kissed Yuri’s cheek gently. “Do you want to call me something other than loser or asshole?”

            “We’ll work on that. You’ve been calling me kitten forever. It will be a bigger adjustment for me than for you.”

            “Whatever you say.”

            “Goodnight JJ.”

            “Goodnight Yuri.”

           

 


End file.
